


Forbidden

by RoseSica



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: A lil bit of action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, BAMF Haruhi, F/M, Gen, Half-blood!Other Hosts, M/M, Made up places, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Still Hosts, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire World, Vampire!Haruhi, Vampire!Kyouya, Vampires, vampireau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSica/pseuds/RoseSica
Summary: For any girl being 16 is their dream. Except for Haruhi. For Haruhi -a vampire herself- reaching the age of vampire maturity means leaving everything she loves for the sake of discovering a different her. After a year passes, she returns as a complete different person. And that different Haruhi will awaken forbidden feelings in the hearts of those that she doesn't want to hurt. However she'll find out that those hearts are completely different from what she thought she knew. Crossposted on FanFiction.net under the penname LavelyOnceCode





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new story! I don't know if there are still any human beings who still like Ouran but here it is to those who do. This is my Ouran vampire story in which Haruhi is the vampire. I previously posted it on FanFiction.net with the same title, and this year I got an AO3 so I decided to post it here as well.
> 
> So please read and I hope that you like it.

Haruhi's POV:

I stared at my breakfast for the day while Dad was pacing around as he was cleaning the house, he wouldn't let me help him no matter how much I asked. Breakfast did look quite inviting to me but my mind is literally somewhere as my eyes flicker towards the calendar on which my birthday was encircled with a red circle but there was only 2 weeks left for my birthday to come. Honestly, my 16th birthday is the day that I've been dreading ever since I was 12 years old.

"Honey, are you not feeling okay? Do you want to skip school?" I was pulled out my reverie by my dad who was standing in front of me with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because you haven't drank your breakfast yet." He pointed at the glass of blood. Yes, we're vampires, don't overreact. "You know that I won't let you leave home without drinking it."

"Oh yeah. It's because I want to enjoy it the best I can, dad." I smiled at him as I grabbed the glass and downed it down. To be honest, I enjoyed it a lot and it almost eased my mind but my worries were still in the back of my head. "I have to go, dad. I'll try and get home as soon as I finish club."

I grabbed my bag and walked towards him to hug and give him a kiss on the cheek, I walked towards the door and opened it while smiling back at him.

"Bye sweetie! Come home safely!" That was all I heard before the door was closed and I started walking towards Ouran. It's pretty much enough time for me think about my life.

If you guys think that I'm one of those vampires that have been living for 200 years and drink the blood of poor innocent pedestrians that walk on the street then you guys are so wrong. I have only been living for fifteen –soon to be sixteen- years, we vampires stop aging once we reach maturity –maturity is once you reach 16- and have our alliance confirmed. There are two vampire alliances, light and dark. Once your 16th birthday arrives, you have to go and realize a series of tests that last 3 days that will show your alliance, most of the time your parents' alliance is your alliance. Once you have an alliance, you will change physically and emotionally in accordance to your alliance.

Light vampires are those vampires who have allied themselves to both the sun and the moon, they're allowed to walk under the sunlight like humans. Actually all vampires can walk under the sun before they reached maturity because the sun and moon haven't asked for their alliance yet. Light vampire's eyes become a royal blue when they're drinking blood or when they're using their abilities. Light vampires are practically the rulers of the vampire realm because their minds are incorruptible thus the strongest will-minded light vampires form the Council, they occupy most of the important charges of the government due to that.

The Council live in the capital city of the vampire realm; Vel Lux Tenebris, that is where most of the vampire population live due to the fact that the humans disgust them with the way on how they treat their land or how they live. There, the light only shines an average of 2 hours and those hours are in the early morning, vampires that leave the city are usually amazed by the sunlight and its beauty.

Dark vampires are basically the opposite of light; they only ally themselves to the moon because they despise the sun for some unknown reason or they think that it's better to be solely with the moon. They cannot walk under the sun because if they do then they will burn horribly, their eyes are always the color of crimson blood. They're known as the ones that are talked about in legends, they're the ones that attack the innocent and drain their blood only to survive because they can't stand animal blood for some odd reason. Dark vampires can be made in two ways: 1st is by forming an alliance with solely the moon, the 2nd way is if you drain a human of their blood not allowing them to live. To the Council, it does not matter that you allied yourself to the sun and moon, if you kill a human you become a dark vampire stripped of any rank that you might have had previously. Dark vampires mostly hold the rank of soldiers that have orders to kill, they do not have mercy with anyone or anything. But they are not allowed kill those who are innocent or humans, only to kill if they have orders to do so by a high ranking official. Dark vampires, however can only procreate if they give their child a year after its birth to the Council so the child will be able to experience all that it should, a Dark vampire that does not give their child away will be trialed and sentenced to death.

I'm honestly terrified on what my alliance shall be, my mom was a Light vampire and dad is one too but I'm worried on what I'll end up being since there have been cases of children with both parents being Light and they end up being Dark. I used to live in the capital city when I was younger but after mom died, dad decided that it would be good for us if we left the capital city. Dad nor mom had any living relatives there so we don't need to travel to visit but dad occasionally goes because they need some consultation from him. My dad used to be a General in the army while mom used to be a judge, they got their high-ranking positions due to how they finished the tests when they were young. The test lasts 3 days after you hold a week of training since you are challenged physically more than anything and only few things are finished if you sued your mental abilities, if you manage to finish it in less than one day, you're recognized as a strong individual and valuable asset to the future and you're instantly recruited to study in the capital city in order to turn into one of the future Council members. If you manage to finish in one day, then that also considers you as an asset and you'll start studying and practicing combat to be what you show better capacity at being and that takes around a year if you're lucky, mom and dad finished their tests in one day so I'm expected to finish at the same time as they did.

I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to leave for the test, I can't stay in Japan once I finalize it. I'm not so worried on how I'm going to leave, I'm mostly worried on what I'm going to tell the guys when I have to leave. They'll start doing backgrounds checks on the country that I'm saying that I have to leave to and there's the fact that they'll try to see me whenever they can. I'll think of a lie when I can. I noticed the school gate in front and once more I was shocked by my ability to walk anywhere without getting hurt by a car, a pedestrian or even a thief.

"HARUHI!" I felt two pairs of arms crushing my small lithe body but also two delectable scents started to waft into my nose so I pushed them away.

"Guys, what have I told you about ambushing me the second I get here?" I started to scold the twins who didn't look like they regretted the fact that I was nagging at them.

"But we wanted to be the first people that you notice today, Haruhi." Kaoru claimed as he placed his arm around my waist; his scent of fresh apples and soft hints of campfire incense hitting my nose in full force. The girls squealing in delight were the last thing on my mind for the moment since all I wanted to concentrate on was getting Kaoru away from me.

"I've noticed you, now leave me alone." I tried pushing him but I felt Hikaru's arm wrapping itself around the side of my waist that Kaoru wasn't on.

"Haruhi, don't be so mean. It's been a whole weekend since we last saw you, we've missed you." Hikaru whispered into my ear. Hikaru's scent was similar to Kaoru's but not so much; it smelled like Earl Grey mixed with black tea along with small hints of campfire incense.

I shouldn't be acting this way since I already had breakfast earlier but I've been like this for a while. I haven't tried to ask dad for help since his solution would be for me to leave Ouran though I'll eventually have to do it but I'm wishing for it to not be so soon.

"Let's go to the clubroom. Remember that we're supposed to have a little chat before class." I gently reminded the twins and that was enough for the two of them to let go and for me to breathe normally trying to forget the distinctive scents of the twins. We walked with the twins saying a few jokes to make me laugh which worked since I giggled a little bit. I was still the girl dressed as a man to pay her debt but I didn't mind because it was nice talking to girls normally, giving them advice and just talking. We entered the clubroom and the second I entered I was attacked by a small person which from the scent I knew it was Honey-sempai. Honey-sempai smelled –for some strange reason, I don't know why- like freshly baked goods. I had my theory that it was due to all the cakes that I had to bake for him and the ones that he ate in his daily life.

"Haru-chan, I've missed you so much!" Honey-sempai claimed as he didn't let me go.

"I've missed you too, Honey-sempai." I smiled at him but as soon as I said those words, I felt him arms constrict around me so I threw a look of despair that practically said 'Save me' to Mori-sempai who got my gist and grabbed Honey-sempai off of me.

"Mitsukuni, you have to finish your cake." Mori-sempai said as he sat Honey-sempai back on his chair where I saw the unfinished piece of cake there.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai." I bowed my head towards him and he smiled at me in a way to say 'You're welcome'. I could say confidently that Mori-sempai smelled the most like a strong man would; a strong scent of sandalwood and a campfire would emanate from him the few moments I got to smell him.

"It's nice to know that you arrived early but it's most likely that Haruhi forced you to get here so early." Kyouya spoke up from where he sat down at the couch. I wouldn't be able to describe Kyouya's scent because it's a bunch of scents that I've never smelled before in my life but I'm pretty sure that it's something mysterious just like him.

"You're so mean to us, Kyouya-sempai." Hikaru piped up.

"For all you know, we could have been the ones to force Haruhi to get here early." Kaoru chimed in as well.

"And we all know how unlikely that is." Kyouya replied with an unamused tone to his voice.

"Haruhi, my sweet daughter! It's been too long since I last saw you!" Tamaki-sempai exaggerated as he lifted me into his arms and started spinning me around. Tamaki-sempai's scent would the fanciest and most expensive thing I would have smelled up until now; it was like a combination of roses and chocolate along with some hints of wood-like incense.

"Sempai, put me down." I said in my deadpan voice trying to make sure that I got my point through. It didn't work though.

"But I don't want to." Tamaki-sempai pouted and I was spun around once more.

"Tamaki, stop spinning her around. She's going to get sick and then she'll not be to host." Kyouya commented which got to Tamaki-sempai who let me go.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! I forgot that people get sick when they spin around too much." Tamaki-sempai started rambling which made me cover his mouth.

"I'm okay, sempai. Just a little bit dizzy but nothing else." I smiled at him.

"You sure?" His voice was muffled from my hand so I uncovered his mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine." I scoffed.

"If you feel sick then you should tell the twins." Mori-sempai said from his spot next to Honey-sempai who was eating another piece of cake.

"I will." I replied.

"And I'll charge the earnings that you would have made to Tamaki's account." Kyouya-sempai said. "Only if you do feel sick."

"I promise that I won't feel sick." I said as I lifted my right hand as if I was going to do a pledge.

"Ok, you better tell them when you feel sick. Hikaru, Kaoru be on guard!" Tamaki-sempai overreacted.

"Yes boss!" The twins got in a military pose.

Well then, we should all get started on what we're going to do for club today before class starts." Tamaki-sempai took his place as president as he started talking about what the topic for today would be and how the twins shouldn't be playing pranks on the guests today. Once he finished with his announcement we all walked to our classes, I couldn't concentrate for a large portion of the day because I was only thinking of what would happen once I left. Would they keep hosting? Or would they quit? I don't think that I'm so important to them that they would stop hosting since it's their favorite activity but maybe the twins would stop since they are the most unpredictable ones. I should tell them since I need to leave a week before my birthday/test for the training but I'm scared that they might try and convince me to stay, dad told me a while ago that I should inform them as soon as possible of the fact that I'm leaving. I'll do it once club finishes for today.

Once we finished class, the twins and I walked over to the clubroom as I commented on how they should behave better when we're in club because they're too disruptive when they want to be. I couldn't get out of my mind on how the twins would react to the news so I needed to know.

"Guys, how would you feel if I suddenly left?" I asked out of the blue, stopping on the way to the clubroom. "You know; like metaphorically."

"Well, I'd feel sad since you left without telling us." Hikaru replied as he stopped to look at me. "I would end closing myself up since you're a special person to me."

"Me too. You're like our best friend so we'd be sad. I think that we might end up quitting the club and never socializing with other human beings again aside for business." Kaoru continued stopping as well but continued walking ahead.

"You'd seriously do that if I left without telling you?" I questioned as I stood in front of the two of them.

"If you were to ever leave us without informing us, if you told us that you were leaving then I don't know how I'd react." Kaoru clarified with a smile that soon fell from his face once he started to analyze the words that I said. "Don't tell me that you're planning on leaving."

"Well…." I trailed on as I ruffled my hair while looking at any other direction than where they were.

"Why are you going to leave?" Hikaru asked. I couldn't recognize the emotion that was plastered on his face.

"I'm going to talk about it after club so just wait until then." I pleaded to the both of them. "I promise that I'll explain all of it."

"Okay. But you have to explain all of it." Kaoru said sternly and I nodded. I'm so sorry that I won't get to tell you the whole truth.

We all walked into the clubroom while the others were getting ready in the dressing rooms, I walked over to mine and I was greeted with the sight of a butler's uniform, I put it on as I made sure that my nonexistent female attributes weren't seen. I slipped on the pair of white gloves that were with the suit and looked at myself in the mirror, I absentmindedly touched my short hair while trying to take in deep breaths. I walked out of my dressing room and saw the rest of the guys in similar outfits to mine, Kyouya-sempai briefed us on how we would have to be on our best behavior though that was directed to the twins more than anyone else. We all started hosting in our respective sections, the twins were sort of out of it but they still managed for their clients to not notice it. Once we finished, we had all started to clean up and then we got changed, the twins were staring me down as I walked out of the dressing room with my school uniform on so I knew that it was time to talk about my departure.

"Guys, I need to tell you guys something important." I spoke up and everyone stopped in their places to look at me. "Can you stay behind for a while?"

"Sure. What is it, Haruhi?" Kyouya-sempai leaned on the wall while the others took place in the couches or chairs.

"I'm leaving for England in a week's time." I said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled –even the twins- and I flinched a bit.

"How can you go to England if you don't even have a passport?" Tamaki-sempai asked. Vampires don't need passports and stuff like that since we can basically teleport wherever we want to but in order to live with humans, we usually get them done.

"Well, my dad has currently been handling the process since November so I'm going to get my passport on Friday." I replied. It's the truth, you know.

"You've been getting your passport for the past 3 months and you haven't said a word to us about it." Hikaru stated with a monotone voice.

"Why are you leaving?" Mori-sempai spoke up from his spot next to Honey-sempai who looked like he just got his heart broken and it made me want to cave in.

"We were getting our passports since November because we wanted to visit our relatives that live abroad but the process ended up getting extended and 2 weeks ago we got word from my aunt. My mom's sister, she just lost her kids,-my cousins- in a car accident and she needs a lot of help. Dad tried to help her emotionally from here but it's not working so we're going to go over there to help her get up on her feet though it'll be hard. We're flying there next week, I needed to tell you guys that I'm leaving instead of just leaving and you guys having no knowledge of the fact that I'm leaving." I answered truthfully. My mom's sister did lose 2 of her 4 children in a really bad car accident, being vampires that hadn't reached maturity which means that they wouldn't have a proper healing factor did not help them at all. She doesn't need help though because vampires are prepared to suffer loss but it's a good excuse.

"That's terrible. I can't imagine the pain that your aunt must be going through but do you really have to go with your father? I'm pretty sure that he can help her himself." Kaoru spoke up.

"I have to go. Dad doesn't want me to stay alone here and he's pretty sure that my aunt needs something to take care for and can talk. I'm pretty sure that we won't take more than a year to help her get on her feet, and my aunt and her husband already found a good school for me to go to in the meanwhile." I answered. Try to finish now.

"So you're leaving next week?" Tamaki-sempai asked and I nodded. "And your birthday is only two weeks from now. We really wanted to celebrate with you."

"I know that you really wanted to, sempai but sadly I won't be able to be here." I smiled sadly. Stop elaborating, just end it.

"What are we going to do about your clients?" Kyouya-sempai questioned. "I doubt that we'll be able to tell them that you're actually a girl because they might overreact."

"Then we don't tell them. Let's just say that I'm leaving because I need to help family and that its most likely that I'll be back next year but if I can't then you guys can tell them." I replied. If my physical appearance doesn't change that much then I'll be back as me. "I'm really sorry for telling you this without warning guys. I should have told you earlier."

"It's okay. We're just glad that you didn't leave without warning." Tamaki-sempai smiled and the others just nodded their heads not saying anything, clearly not pleased with the idea that I chose to tell them a week before I left.

"I have to go home. I promised dad I'd be there early so we could start packing our stuff though there's not much to pack." I said. "I… I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I walked out of the door with my stuff in tow, once I closed the door I ran willing myself not to use my enhanced hearing to listen to what they were going to say about me. I know that what I did disappointed them but what could I do? I started to slow down from my running to jogging once I looked at the sun setting, I must have stayed longer than I thought. I kept jogging on my way home when someone grabbed my wrist, pulled me into the nearest alley and shoved me against the hard cold brick wall. I sighed harshly and opened my eyes to see my least favorite person.

"What do you want, Tsukiyomi?" I snapped at the man holding my arm in a vice-like grip. He was handsome but not my type; his midnight black hair was pushed back showing off his perfect forehead, his skin was an ivory white that was unblemished but the thing that threw him off his beauty was his eyes. They were a blood red that almost didn't look natural to me but I knew that they were.

"You, my dear. We've known each other for so long and you choose to call me by my last name…. that's not very nice of you, Anya." Tsukiyomi teased me.

"Don't call me that." I sternly told him. "You lost that privilege a long time ago, Kira. Like how I don't need to call you by your first name after what you did."

I managed to pull my arm out of his grip and I started to walk away from him.

"What would you do if I killed your friends? Would you try to kill me?" His voice resonated in the alley and I stopped in my tracks in shock. How could he know about the guys?

"You wouldn't dare." I said with my jaw set.

"Darling, you know what I'm capable of from experience." I knew that he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's against the law if you kill him. You'd be executed because of your crime." I replied. "You'd be stripped of your rank and executed publicly. Even you wouldn't dare to go through it."

"I can always make it look like an accident like we did with Sana and Sei." He said. "You'll might end up helping like you did last time."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU WERE THE ONE DID EVERYTHING! I TRIED TO HELP YOU BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! YOU'RE DARK BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!" I snapped at him yelling. "THAT'S WHY YOU FAILED THE TEST!" I hadn't even noticed that my hands were already around his throat pressuring it with all that I had in me.

"THEY WERE MY FRIENDS! I LOVED SEI! YOU WERE JEALOUS AND YOU KILLED HIM!" I placed more pressure into his throat.

"And I would do it again if I get to see you like this, darling." He answered me. "Ready for the kill, like we're supposed to be. Vampires are innate killers and I love seeing you like this. Too bad your eyes aren't a pretty red yet."

I let go of his throat in shock while he smiled at me. "Stay the hell away from me, Kira or I'll make sure that you regret ever crossing paths with me too."

"Darling, your birthday is soon. I'll be waiting to see that you're Dark and then you'll have to be with me." He kissed me on the cheek and left me in the alley alone. I snapped out of my reverie when I noticed that the sun had already set and a dark hue had taken over the sky. I ran as fast as I could from the alley making a mental note to myself to never walk by an alley. I walked into the house and I saw dad waiting for me there on the couch.

"Why are you late, Haruhi?"

"I told the guys that I'm leaving on Monday. And they bought it." I told dad as I looked at him in the eye.

"Good girl. I know that its going to be hard for you but I promise that I'm going to try and make sure that you'll be able to come back next year." Dad said as he hugged me.

"I'm going to go rest. I still need to finish some things at school tomorrow." I said once we ended our hug.

"Okay. Take your blood with you." Dad said as he gave me a glass of blood. I took it in my hands and walked into my room, I drank it in one gulp as I leaned back into the door. I placed the glass on my nightstand and I dropped down onto my bed to finally breakdown in silent tears.


	2. Leaving is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi gets ready to leave; she realizes that she's more of a friend to a host while another has romantic affection for her and she doesn't know how to feel about it.

**Haruhi’s POV**

My head was currently hurting more than it had when I woke up as I stood by the guys waiting for club to start. Tamaki-senpai decided not to use a theme for today because I would be telling our clients that I was leaving. I hadn’t talked to any of the guys properly after what I did yesterday. I understand that they’re mad at me –heck, even I’m mad at myself- but they should at least try and talk to me. Once the doors opened, I leaded my 3 regulars to my usual post while the others waited for their turn.

“Haruhi-kun, are you alright?” One of my regulars asked.

“Yes I am. Why do you ask?” I smiled softly at her.

“Well, you’re not so focused like other days.” Another one replied.

“If you don’t want to see us then it’s okay.” The 3rd one commented with a sad smile.

“No. It’s not that, ladies. Actually I would like to value the last moments that we’ll be able to have together.” I answered as I grabbed the hand of one of them.

“What do you mean, Haruhi-kun?”

“Well, I’m going to be leaving next week.” I answered.

“Where are you going?” They asked me in unison.

“I’m leaving for England. I hope that you guys can forgive me for telling you this so late.” I said while I looked down to my lap. “I’ll understand if you choose to not forgive me.”

“I forgive you, Haruhi-kun!” The 3 of them claimed as they placed their hands on top of my own.

“Really?” I asked them and they all nodded.

“But how long will you be gone?” They asked.

“I don’t know. I’m going to go help a family member of mine so I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” I replied.

“That’s too bad. Well, I hope that you can come back soon for us.” One of them smiled sweetly to me and I nodded.

“I’m hoping that too.”

Good for me, all of my clients took the news pretty well which is something that I feel grateful for. Some of them cried but I managed to make them stop. I started to pack up my things after I finished cleaning though I know that I didn’t have to but I just wanted to clear my thoughts about the guys, about the test, about everything practically.

“Haruhi.” I heard my voice being called out. I turned to see that it was Mori-senpai who was leaning against one of the columns.

“Yes, senpai?” I replied wondering why he wanted to talk to me. He moved from his place on the pillar and walked towards me, he grabbed my hand in his large one and started pulling me towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“Come sit down. I want to talk to you properly.” He answered as he sat down on the couch that was beside the window and tugged on my arm so I would sit next to him. I sat down while looking at my lap making sure that I didn’t make any direct eye contact with him, I just didn’t feel brave enough to look up at him.

“I know that you think that we’re mad at you for leaving on such short notice but…” He started but ended up trailing. “I’m not mad at you, actually I think that I’m the only one who understands you. You’re trying to help a family member, I tried to convince the others that what you’re doing is only right but they don’t want to believe it.”

“That’s nice to know. Thanks Mori-senpai, for being so comprehensive.” I told him with a smile.

“I hope that the others will understand too. I hope that you’ll be able to come back next year.” Mori-senpai said as he looked at me with a soft smile.

“I’m hoping for that too.” I replied. I looked down at my lap to see that our hands were still laced together but I didn’t mind that my hand was laced with his since his hand was big and it basically covered all of mine.

“Just promise me that you won’t change.” Mori-senpai lifted my chin so I would look at him in the eye.

“I promise that I won’t change.” I replied as I looked at him in the eye.

_Though that is one promise that I might won’t be able to fulfill to you. I’m sorry._

He nodded with a smile and let go of my hand so he could stand up. I was about to do the same until he thrusted his hand to my face, I understood the gesture as he wanted to help me get up from my seat. We walked out of the door and I closed the clubroom door with lock so no one would enter –though that the person who tried to enter would get caught in seconds- and we started walking together while talking softly about some topics that surprisingly we both agreed on. I should have talked to Mori-senpai from the beginning not until now, I’m now regretting it.

“So am I going to see you next year?” I asked while looking at him with a teasing smile. “Since you’re graduating in the time space that I’m going to be gone.”

“I’m going to study in the university division of Ouran so I won’t stray so far from here. Mitsukuni and I will most likely come visit if that’s what you’re wondering.” He smirked at me as we approached the school’s entrance and I noticed his car waiting for him.

“Well, I guess that this is where we part.” I smiled at him as I separated our hands that were laced together since we left the clubroom.

“Be careful on your way home. Don’t make me worry about you.” He said to me as he entered his car.

“I won’t.” I replied with a giggle. On my home, I thought about so many things. Like on how I should have tried to talk to Mori-senpai before, on how much I’ll end up changing in the upcoming year, and on whether I should drink deer or mountain lion blood tonight. For once I felt relieved when I got home since this all started. I started packing all of my belongings though there wasn’t much to pack since most of my stuff was already at my aunt’s. The school that I told the guys that I was going to attend in England is actually real –if you guys thought that I was cruel enough to lie to the guys- and by the way a school for vampires, for both Light and Dark vampires equally though the Dark vampires would attend at night and Light during the day. Though it was completely normal for a few chosen Light vampires to attend the night classes as it was normal for Dark vampires to study attend the day classes though they would most likely suffer from the sun and have to find methodic ways to get to class. The Light and Dark vampires that attend special classes are considered to be next in line council members; they’re known for being hand-picked by the council members themselves since the council takes the time to overlook the training sessions for the tests and the live test in order to find new applicants for the council. I’ve wondered for most of my life if I would ever get picked by one of them but I most certainly doubt it. I left my room to enter the kitchen where I grabbed a glass of deer blood since I ended up craving it more than mountain lion blood which I didn’t mind because deer blood was always good.

The rest of my week went well in my standards; I had ended up developing a friendship with Mori-senpai which seemed to be long overdue after so long but also a pity because I would have to leave soon. The other guys seemed to like ignoring me most of the time so I ended up spending it with Mori-senpai who was a good company. But there was one person who still talked to me on my last day; Kyouya-senpai. But it happened due to a course of events that I would have never thought of myself.

I ended up arriving early to the clubroom in the hopes that I was the first person to arrive but I found myself with the sight of Kyouya-senpai who was typing something in his laptop –must be something about selling the stuff that I end up dropping of the floor to my clients- and he didn’t seem to notice that I arrived so to ensure that he didn’t know that I entered I tried to close the door silently but it ended up making a loud creaking noise so he looked up in my direction, obviously surprised that I arrived early since the other days –after I told them of my departure- I started to arrive sort of late. I just bowed my head in his direction to walking to my original destination which was the kitchen since I always ended up cooking the sweets for the club, I placed my bag on the sofa next to the kitchen entrance but before I could go in my wrist was grabbed in a vice-like grip and I was pushed against the wall, both of my wrists went up to be at the same height as my head. My head hit the wall pretty hard –I might be a vampire but I’m not mature yet which means that it can still hurt- which ended up in me feeling a little bit disorientated but before I could retort to Kyouya-senpai for doing that to me, I was kissed on my lips harshly.

The moment our lips joined one another I was reminded of the night when I almost drowned, I could only stay immobile as his scent was overpowering me too much that I couldn’t even think straight. I wanted to bite him so hard, to be able to taste the rich thick red blood that was running through his veins –see, this is the kind of thoughts that I want to avoid- but I can’t so I tried to resist the temptation of kissing him back but I just couldn’t hold it in so I kissed him back softly. He separated from me breathing hardly which finally allowed me to take deep breaths of mine –yes, vampires still need to breathe- he looked at me with a tender look in his eyes. It reminded me of the looks that Dad used to give Mom but I’m certain that Kyouya-senpai doesn’t have any kind of feelings of love for me.

I was about to ask him why he had decided to do that to me but he suddenly spoke up. “I can’t believe that I waited so long to do that.” And I almost choked on my own breath.

“What?” I asked with disbelief and my face must look really weird right now. “Why?”

“I like you a lot, Haruhi. When you first entered the club I thought that it was simple infatuation towards you but the day you almost drowned that’s when I knew that I like you.” Kyouya-senpai said to me with the same serious face that I saw him use whenever he needed to deal with something very important.

“No way.” I replied as he separated himself from my body, allowing my wrists to fall down to my sides. I took in deep breaths of fresh air trying to get the scent of Kyouya-senpai out of my nose. It wasn’t working though.

“Yes way. I needed to tell you this before you left. The reason why I have been avoiding you this week is because I wasn’t sure on whether I should that I like you or not.” Kyouya-senpai stated. “I guess that you could say that I decided to tell you.”

“Senpai, is this supposed to be some sort of strategy of yours in which you tell me that you like me in order to make me stay?” I asked with a slight smile hoping that it was the answer.

“Actually no. I don’t expect you to stay but I will wait for you until you come back.” My jaw dropped at his words. I felt my eyes go watery but I turned my head away so he wouldn’t see me. “I would like if you waited for me too.” I turned to look at him with a shocked look on my face.

I didn’t know what I could say. There’s almost no guarantee that I might survive the test but if I do, that always means that I’ll end up changing. But I think that it would be better that I said yes.

“Sure.” I said while rubbing my left hand on my right arm. “I’ll wait for you while I’m there.”

“Thanks.” I smiled at him. I could hear the sounds of the other guys coming close to the clubroom, I remembered that I still had a bunch of desserts and sandwiches to prepare.

“I’ll be back. I need to prepare all the desserts.” I said as I ran towards the kitchen and started to prepare everything for the club. I heard from where I stood preparing the desserts; the guys talking about the topic for next week, it was so obvious in their voices that they didn’t want to talk about my departure. I was worried that what Kyouya-senpai said to me would affect me in so many ways that I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on my objective. The whole while that I was realizing my last hosting; my clients were very kind to me since they were all giving me tips on how England is and how I have to try and get used to the weather,  they were telling me about the kind of women there and how I shouldn’t fall for them. And of course the occasional ‘you have to come back’ that I always replied that I would try to come back. Once I finished, I sighed knowing that the guys wouldn’t say anything to me so I decided to freshen up a little before saying goodbye to them. I walked outside of my bathroom to see that the guys were all standing there as if they were waiting for me to say something, the moment I opened my mouth  to say something to them I was suddenly being embraced by Kaoru.

I stood there in shock before I embraced him as tightly as he was hugging me. I felt my eyes brim with tears but I couldn’t allow myself to cry because that would only make things worse for me because if I cried it would hurt me even more to leave them. I only tucked my head in the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of fresh apples that I had come to love for one last time. I tried to pull myself away from him but he wouldn’t let me pull away, I could tell that he was crying. I managed to pull away from him looking at him in the eye, I lifted my hand to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes.

“Stop crying, Kaoru. You’re going to make me cry and that would make you a bad person since you made a girl cry.” I teased him gently as I wiped his tears. “I’ll try to come back so don’t worry. And if I don’t come back then you can fly all the way to England and hit me if you want.”

He laughed at the last thing I said and shook his head. “I’m a gentleman, I’m not supposed to hit girls.”

“I made you cry, it’s only fair that you get the chance to punch me back.” I smiled softly at him. “Now stop crying or I’ll end up punching you.”

“Alright. Sorry I haven’t talked to you in the rest of the week, I just needed to sort some things out.” Kaoru apologized, I just shook my head and hugged him.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize since you didn’t do anything wrong. All you did was take some time to think about the situation.” I smiled. I don’t usually smile so this might surprise them. “Now let me go say goodbye to the others.”

He nodded and the second I turned away from him I was greeted by a similar pair of arms except that the scent was of Earl Grey and black tea which made me smile. “Are you going to cry too, Hikaru?”

“No. I’m manlier than Kaoru but I will take up that offer to go and hit you in the face if you don’t come back.” He replied as he looked into my eyes which made me laugh but I stopped once I saw that his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Don’t cry. Promise me that you won’t go all emo mode on the others once I leave.” I looked at him sternly which caused him to groan at me.

“But that was going to be the best part of your departure.” Hikaru whined with a mischievous smile.

“Don’t do it. You’re going to end up stressing everyone and yourself so you better not do it once I leave.” I scolded him which made him laugh and smile. I got to see the Hikaru that I cherish so dearly once more before I leave and it honestly made me happier than I thought it would.

“Okay. I promise that I won’t go all emo on you.” He said begrudgely with a pout that I just pinched his cheek with a smile.

“Good. Now I’m going to say bye to the others.” I smiled to him and I turned and I was hugged by Honey-senpai who started crying the moment that I said ‘bye’.

“Haru-chan, please don’t go! I’ll miss you too much!” Honey-senpai sobbed loudly, tightening his grip around me. I just shook my head in response since his behavior reminded me of my cousins when they have to go back to their home. “We’ll all miss you!”

“I’ll miss you too, Honey-senpai. But I already made a promise that I would go over there but I will try to make sure that I come back.” I said with a soothing tone to my voice since I knew that it would help at least a bit. “And if I don’t then you can go with Hikaru and Kaoru to England to punch me in the face for not coming back.”

“I would never hit you, Haru-chan.”

“Never say never, Honey-senpai.” I smiled and I pulled away from him.

“I really am going to miss you, Haru-chan.” He smiled with puffy red eyes.

“I will too.” I walked away from Honey-senpai and made my way towards where Kyouya-senpai was standing with a fond look on his face, I stepped towards him and hugged him. “Let it out, senpai. I won’t laugh at you.”

“Are you implying that I’m going to break down -to cry- here in public?” Kyouya-senpai asked with a stern face.

“It’s better than breaking down in private.” I replied with a bold smile on my face.

“I will not cry over your departure because I know that you will come back and if you don’t then I’ll fly over with the twins and I will not hit you but I will supervise over the twins.” He answered back to me.

“Fine. We’ll do it your way though I wanted to be emotional.” I commented.

“Haruhi, I would like to tell you that your debt to the club has already been paid off.” I gaped at him with shocked eyes.

“You’re kidding me, right?” I asked.

“Though it would have been a great prank…” Kaoru chimed in from his place.

“He isn’t lying. It’s the truth.” Hikaru finished.

“With how hard you’ve been working and the increase in clients that we’ve gotten since you started working along with the number of items that your clients have bought ended up paying your debt.” I gaped at his words.

“I can’t believe this.” I said as I hugged Kyouya-senpai who stiffened up once I hugged him again. “Thank you.”

“I only told you what I had to tell you.”

“I’m glad you told me or I would have gone to England and started working so I could send you guys the payment for my debt.”

“You’re not serious?” Hikaru asked in disbelief.

“I am.” I said in return.

“Typical.” Kaoru laughed it off.

I separated myself from Kyouya-senpai and went to Mori-senpai who just hugged me and said that he would miss me and that he would be waiting for me to come back. I wasn’t expecting our farewell to be emotional even though we became good friends since Mori-senpai would always be like that.

I turned to look at Tamaki-senpai who seemed to be taking in the moment before I looked at him.

“Goodbye senpai.” I said to him. He hugged me as tightly as he could almost squeezing the life out of me.

“Promise me that you’ll be safe. That you won’t do anything stupid. And maintain your purity.” I laughed at the last part but I nodded at every word he said.

“Senpai, you make it sound like I’m leaving to some place that isn’t decent.” I said.

“I’m just making sure that you know that you’re supposed to be safe.”

“I know that already senpai.” I said with a smile on my face.

He separated from me and placed a kiss on my forehead and my cheek causing my face to tint itself a light pink.

“Hey boss! Stop it, you’re making her blush!” The twins yelled.

I shook my head at their behavior as I walked towards the door after I grabbed my bag, I turned to look at them with a smile.

“Bye guys.” I said as I walked out the door. The moment I walked out of the clubroom, I knew that my normal life was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~~~~ Please comment, kudos, bookmark and subscribe.


	3. Family Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi is a step closer to the Coming of Age exam through the beginning of training. Also she is reminded that Family is necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post the rest of the chapters that are already written and I'm apparently too fucking lazy to post them. I'll make sure to upload the rest in the remainder of the week. So please bear with me. 
> 
> Also there is a heavy amount of OCs in this chapter, if you've read a story of mine in another platform then you should know that I have a tendency to create OCs that help me with the development of the story and so I don't have to rely heavily on the main cast also it helps me expand the universe that I'm writing.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Haruhi’s POV:**

After we got off the plane –we rode the plane because dad said that it would be best if we left a trail of money behind us if the guys decided to check up on us- we entered a taxi that took us to my aunt’s back up residence in London. I took my time looking at everything through the window and the view was interesting for since I had never travelled to any other place in the world. The only place I travelled to was Japan since my mom died and dad wanted us to stay there due to the fact that vampire presence there was almost nothing. Looking at London, I could understand why most vampires preferred to live here than anywhere else in the world. It was simple, the weather was gloomy –almost similar to the weather back at Vel Lux Tenebris- thus making it comfortable for them. I knew that we had arrived to my aunt’s house when I saw the 3 story Victorian styled manor –that I always saw in pictures that they showed me whenever they’d visit- I noticed that my aunt Nana was outside the door waiting for us, her hand on top of my youngest cousin’s head, seven year old Matt, smoothing his hair.

My aunt Nana was almost similar to mom that if I didn’t know any better I’d think that she was mom but if something separated her from mom was the fact that her hair was a platinum blonde while my mom’s was a caramel brown. Aunt Nana and Mom were twins but vampire twins were able to be told apart by a simple factor that differenced them such as hair, eyes or even profession. My aunt used to be a head guard for the vampire council but she quit when she married my uncle Aiden who was a judge for the council.

“Anya, my dear!” Aunt Nana instantly ran towards me embracing me.  Of course, my aunt preferred to call me by my vampire name than the human name that dad chose for me. She always said that if she didn’t call me by my name then I’d forget it. “Brother in law, why don’t you get all the bags out of the cab while I talk to my darling niece?”

“Hello Aunt Nana.” I replied with my own hug, listening as how Dad grumbled in response to Aunt Nana. I smiled at Matt who was waiting for his turn to hug me, he smiled even brighter once he noticed my smile. I let go of my aunt and I crouched down spreading my arms thus allowing Matt another hugging perspective, he ran into my arms giggling making me laugh too. I noticed that he had a few scars from the terrible car accident, now that I remembered my aunt never told me which one of my cousins passed away due to the accident.

“Hey Matt. Missed me?” I asked him with a smile that he replied to with his own. Matt looked basically like I did at his age except for the fact that he is a boy and that his eyes were a sapphire blue that lighted up every now and then, his height was taller than the average seven year old reaching already my waist making me sad that he wouldn’t be as small as I would like him to be.

“Yes. I missed you since Kai went away.” My heart suddenly felt heavy. Kai was Matt’s twin and he seemed to be the one who passed away in the car accident.

“Do you miss him?” I asked softly.

“Yes. I miss him a lot, playtime isn’t the same without him.” I embraced him once more giving him a bright smile.

“There there. I’m going to be here for a while so you shouldn’t worry. Now let’s go inside so I can unpack and we can play together.” I said as I stood up grabbing his hand and running into the house with him, we noticed that no one was in the main hallway so we walked dad was being sized up by Uncle Aiden.

“You’re smaller than I last remember, Ivan.” Uncle Aiden said boastfully as he looked down at dad.

Uncle Aiden was even taller than Mori-sempai and he was tall to me to you can imagine how tall he is to me, his hair was an maroon brown color that was swept back showing off his forehead, his eyes were blue like Matt’s, his skin was a pale tone just like the rest of us. His built however was basically huge since he liked to work out even though he didn’t have to because of vampire metabolism.

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not a 6 ft. tall giant that looks like he could squash everyone in this household.” Dad sneered back at him.

“I’m pretty sure that you shrank. Oh Haruhi, my dear niece. How have you been?” Uncle said as he noticed me and embraced me. Uncle Aiden had the tendency of calling me by my human name since he thought that it was better than my birth name.

“I’ve been fine, Uncle. It’s been a while, I’m sorry for Kai.” I said softly.

“His presence is missed in the house but you might be able to fill it in with you being here for the meanwhile.” He answered with a sad smile.

“How about you go up to your room, Anya? I’m pretty sure that Hana finished fixing it by now.” Aunt Nana said as she looked at me. “I’ll go with you so you won’t get lost.”

I nodded at her, grabbing my luggage in both my hands and making my way up the stairway behind Aunt Nana who was parroting faster than usually, I only muttered a few words of reply to her as she leaded me to my room. Once we stopped in front of a door, she stopped talking and opted to turn around to look at me.

“Anya, I know that my brother in law did not want you to live the luxurious life that our kind deserves but… this is the way that my sister would have wanted you to live. So I tried to make sure that the room would be fit to the lifestyle that you used to live in but I’m pretty sure that the room is still as eccentric as it should.” Aunt Nana said cautiously while opening the door.

The room was gigantic –it was basically the size of the entire apartment and possibly more- it was painted a coral blue all 4 walls, there were large windows along with a balcony with two large glass doors, the bed was king-sized canopy bed that had ivory white sheets. It had pictures of the family and my mom along with special paintings that most likely my aunt that sure that someone made. As well as a desk, a laptop and a flat screen TV.

“Isn’t this a little too much?” I asked as I turned to look at my aunt.

“No. this is how a vampire is supposed to live, now I’m going to let you unpack. I call you when dinner is ready.” I nodded my head at her reply and she smiled at the fact that I accepted the room.

What my aunt said is true, vampires that live in the human world are those who have the highest of privileges along with riches since vampires are creatures who have lived luxurious lives along with the fact that we are extremely vain. Especially those who have high positions in the government of Vel Lux Tenebris, like my parents and my aunt and uncle. I remember that I used to live in a house like this when we lived in the capital but Dad decided that once we lived in the human world that we wouldn’t have anything that showed that we used to possess riches that we would have to learn to live with the hardships of humans. I wasn’t happy with that idea at the time but of course you have accept what’s being thrown at you even if you have to sleep on the hard wooden floor of a two room apartment on a futon.

I shook my head as I kept placing my clothes in the drawers and closet, I hadn’t even paid attention to the fact that two other figures entered the room not that I heard them talking to me

“Earth to Haruhi!” A voice yelled in my ear causing me to shriek in alarm, I turned to see my younger by a year cousin Hana smiling with her older twin Michael who didn’t look quite amused at the fact that they had to yell to get my attention.

“My ears have been massacred by your yelling.” I snapped back at Hana who smirked at me.

“That’s what you deserve for ignoring me.” Hana huffed at me while crossing her arms. “Even Michael had to speak and you know he hates that.”

Hana and Michael were split images of one another and of my Aunt Nana. From the top of their heads to the tip of their toes, they looked way too much like my Aunt Nana except that when they’re disappointed at someone they look exactly like Uncle Aiden. Hana, however, was livelier than Michael would ever be. She loved being a big ball of joy or basically being a puppy. Michael hated being the center of attention, he had the personality of a cat.

“Sorry I made you talk, Michael. I was distracted.”

“Because of the test?” Michael asked softly. I lifted my head to look at him properly and noticed that he was worried.

“Of course. It’s the most important moment of my life, whether I become dark or light.” I replied as I sat down on my bed. Hana and Michael both instantly sat at my sides, worried for my wellbeing. Suddenly I remembered Kira’s words, the fact that I helped him hide the murder of my friends would be a factor in the test?

“I heard that it’s not that bad.” Hana’s hand came to my hand and wrapped itself around mine. “All you have to do is fight and use your brain so that shouldn’t be a problem for you.” I laughed at that remark.

“Stop sugarcoating it, Hana. We’ve all heard about what happens the moment you go in there. Dad says that when you go in there…..” Michael started but then stopped.

“What did Uncle Aiden say, Michael? I want to know, I need to start preparing myself mentally as well as physically and what Uncle Aiden said might help him.” I said trying to make him tell me. Dad never wanted to talk about the topic with me for some reason, I never minded because I thought that he would talk to me about it when it got closer but he seemed to close himself even more when the time got closer so I stopped asking. Knowing what Uncle Aiden said, what happened to him in there will help me.

“Dad told us that when you go in there, you go savage, brutal. The way vampires are supposed to be.” Michael mumbled.

“Dad says that you go feral in there, that survival is your only worry.” Hana kept going for her twin who didn’t want to talk anymore. “That you, yourself, don’t know how long you’ve been in there. You could think that you’ve been in there for weeks when you’ve only been in there for a few hours.”

I noticed that both of them were shaking in their places next to me, Hana started crying very loudly and Michael released small inaudible sobs, I wrapped my arms around both their shoulders and let them cry themselves out on me.

“Guys don’t cry. I promise that I’ll come out safe and sound so you guys shouldn’t worry about me. That’s what I’m supposed to do.” I tried comforting them but they cried even harder when I said that. “I’ll be training for the next week making sure that when I enter the maze I won’t die easily.”

“You promise?” Hana asked with a runny nose and puffy red eyes, I wiped her tears softly with my thumb and smiled at her to give her reassurance.

“I wouldn’t promise you anything if it wouldn’t be real.” I replied. “This goes to the both of you and Matt, I will come back.”

“You better.” Michael mumbled from his spot.

“Now let’s go down for dinner.” I said as I finished wiping both of their tears. “You two crybabies.”

* * *

I walked behind Uncle Aiden and Dad who were walking in front of me talking about all the changes in the vampire government since Dad hasn’t been active in about 3 years. We were heading to the training grounds in which I’d be training for the exam, of course we’d have to head to the capital. Uncle Aiden was taking us to the gateway from London to the capital.

“The council is planning on passing a new law against hybrids.” My ears perked up at this statement. I honestly didn’t think that hybrids existed. “An extermination law.”

“Why haven’t they?” Dad asked as we neared the gateway. “Hybrids are extremely dangerous, they should pass the law as soon as possible.”

This was one of the things about the capital that dad never talked about with me and it irritated me to no end that Dad doesn’t want me to know about what is happening in the vampire realm. He doesn’t even want to explain some things to me so I’ve had to learn about them from some books that he keeps at home. But hybrids were not included in the book.

“Well, we’re here.” Uncle Aiden pointed at the gateway that looked like a simple ruined building but I knew better than to underestimate the vampire ability.

“Haruhi, how about you go first?” Dad asked me. I walked forward facing the gateway.

“I’m not going to explode, right?” I asked as I looked back at them. My question seemed to make Uncle Aiden explode in laughter.

“No, you’re not going to explode. Vampires get to pass safely through the gateway while if humans try to pass through the gateway then they get a mild headache.” Dad explained. “Now go through.”

I sighed as I walked through the gateway. The first thing that I was greeted with was partial darkness, I had to blink several times to get used to the darkness. Once I felt I could see again, I looked around just to see like a million dim lights that surrounded the place. There were a lot of people bustling around where I suspect to be the center of the city, I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump. I turned to see that it was just Dad and Uncle Aiden, Dad was blinking a lot like I was before he got used to the lighting. I turned to noticed that there were soldiers stationed at almost every corner of every building.

“Ah, they’ve increased security.” Dad commented.

“I know that it must be hard on your eyes but you’ll get used to it.” Uncle Aiden said as he noticed me looking confused. “Now come on, I have to take you to the training center.”

I followed him and Dad because if I got lost, I would never be able to find my way to anywhere and I’m pretty sure that the soldiers would not like to help me anywhere. Trying to memorize my way to the training center.

The training center is where all vampires that are supposed to perform at the coming of age exam to train so they can make sure that they at least survive because there are so many dangerous things in that maze that you need to be apt enough that can only be achieved through training.

We entered the training center that was as big as the academy itself, I was astonished at the size of the entire place. The lighting of the training center was perfectly right for my eyes that needed the good lighting for the day. I looked around and saw a bunch of teenagers who were entering, some that looked just as surprised as I was when I entered and some that looked plain bored.

“The council is going to look for their replacements in this exam.” I heard Uncle Aiden whisper to Dad which made me feel even queasier.

“Darling, I’m going to go attend some business that I left unfinished before I left so you have to train as hard as you can.” Dad turned to look at me. I nodded at him with every word he said. “Good girl, try to make me and your mother proud.”

I watched as Dad and Uncle Aiden left the training center and I was left alone, I turned to look at my sides noticing that everyone was either worried or showing that they had extreme confidence in themselves.

“Idiots, aren’t they? Those who think that they’re better than everyone else end up dying first.” I turned to see a girl smiling at me. She was definitely a vampire by the way she stood and how she turned to look at me. Her ebony black hair was cut in a bob cut and her forest green almond shaped eyes were looking at me, her body was ten times better mine will ever be.

“Excuse me?” I asked as I turned to look at her.

“You were looking at those prideful idiots, weren’t you? I was just clearing up the thought that you were trying to define.” She said to me. “My name is Anna, pleasure to meet you.”

“You do know I’m not a boy, right?” I asked.

“I know. I swing both ways so don’t worry, I’m only flirting.” Anna replied and I nodded my head slowly.

“Well, my name is Anya if you want to know.” I said to her with a soft smile.

“So Anya, you and me are going to be the best of friends so you better not die when we enter that maze and you better be light too.” I just nodded my head to all of her petitions.

“Okay.” I mumbled.

“So let’s go. I can already hear the sound of bodies hitting each roughly as we beat each other senseless.” Anna mumbled as she wrapped her arm around mine.

“You’re an aggressive person, aren’t you?” I asked as she led me to the training grounds with everyone else.

“It’s not being aggressive, it’s called being logical.” Anna said with a smile as we entered the grounds and went to stand with all the other girls. With all the people in the room, I rounded it to around 100 people were in the room.

“Sure, whatever you say.” I mumbled as I looked around to see if there was something out of the ordinary, my head went down but my eyes flickered to the ceiling and there was something up there that caught my attention. There were a bunch of people looking down at us as if they were waiting for something to happen. A feeling in my gut told me that they were the council and that they were going to be watching us during the training sessions which made me feel even more uneasy.

“Hey, look over there.” Anna pointed at the line of eight training instructors that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I took a good look at them; 4 of them were light and the other 4 were dark.

“Now listen up!” A dark vampire spoke up. His build was bulky which meant that he trained a lot. “For this week, all of you unfortunate fools will be trained to at least try to survive the coming of age exam.”

“But of course, we will also train you to get pass all of the trials as fast as possible.” One of the light vampires spoke up trying to diminish the negative feeling that filled the room.

“So, let’s start. Remember this exam will define your position in our society.” A dark vampire continued.

I felt nervousness fill my chest along with a deep heaviness in it, I thought about the guys and the son of a bitch called Kira. I know that I have to do well in all of this because if I don’t then I’ll be the same thing that Kira is. And if I do well then I get to see the guys again and that’s what I want to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave nice comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it, please comment, give kudos, subscribe. And I'll upload the nexr chapter soon.


End file.
